A Life With Loki
by dsakitad
Summary: Separate moments what a life with Loki would look like.
1. The Ice Cream Scare

It was a peaceful Saturday evening. The sun was setting behind the trees, the sounds of a nearby creek and the calls of birds provided background noise for Loki as he reclined in the upstairs study, reading a book called "Animal Farm". He found it amusing that these animals had decided to start a revolution and claimed that all animals were equal, but some animals were more equal than others.

Lost in a world of power hungry pigs and crows that talked about Sugarcandy Mountain, he was startled when he heard his name bellowed from the lower level of the house where his significant other was supposedly baking sugary confections.

"LOKI! COME QUICK!" Kenzie yelled from the kitchen, having heard the familiar chime of the ice cream truck that was coming down the street. She couldn't contain the excitement and child-like glee from bubbling over as she sprinted to the entryway where her purse and wallet were. Before running outside, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, shouting, "I NEED YOU TO COME NOW!" and then proceeded to run outside to chase down the rainbow-colored vehicle that held deliciously cool treats.

The Asgardian god was panicking as he raced towards the stairs and jumped over the banister, landing on the balls of his feet at the bottom of the stairs. "Kenzie?" he called out, turning into the kitchen. His eyes swept over the pan that was half full of some sort of chocolate mix, the other half still in the mixing bowl. The oven beeped at him, signaling to him that it was ready to bake and it startled him out of his trance as he was trying to process what had happened.

A soft melody of a somewhat familiar nursery rhyme came in through the open windows and he noticed that the front door was cracked open. Deciding to investigate further outside, he summoned one of his favorite knives to have ready if needed.

Loki moved to the door and pushed it open further so that he could peak his head outside to assess the situation. What he wasn't expecting was his girlfriend standing on the side of the road in her "comfy" clothes that consisted of an old holey t-shirt and a pair of precariously short spandex bottoms. No shoes but mismatched socks. Upon further inspection, he realized that she wasn't feeling threatened as she had an enormous smile on her face…that and she was literally bouncing up and down, talking animatedly to the person who stood in a long window on the side of a peculiarly colored vehicle.

Deciding that there was no actual threat, Loki vanished the knife away and stalked forward to where Kenzie was gushing over the colorful stickers on the side of the van.

"It's been years since I've seen an ice cream truck," he heard her giggle.

Sensing his presence, Kenzie turned to face him, urging him forward with an enthusiastic wave of her hand. Despite there not being an obvious threat, Loki proceeded forward with caution, eyeing the woman in the truck, who looked like she was bored and not overly invested in Kenzie comments.

Once Loki was within arm's length of Kenzie, he pulled her protectively into his side, casually putting himself between her and the woman in the vehicle. "Darling," he drawled, "when I heard you yelling for me, I had assumed that something was wrong." He raised an eyebrow at her in inquiry, waiting to see what she had to say in defense for scaring the living daylights out of him.

Kenzie offered him a sheepish smile, ducking her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. As soon as I heard the music, my mind reverted back to my ten-year-old self that would chase the ice cream truck across the neighborhood. I didn't want you to miss out on your first ice cream truck experience! And she was already halfway down the road when I came running out. I was afraid that if I had waited any longer, she would be gone and you would never know what it was like to get ice cream from the ice cream truck."

Loki was amused by her admission. He looked over the truck, noticing in more detail that the stickers placed haphazardly on the side were actually different products that they were selling. He decided not to question how this ice cream would be any different from the ones you could get at the store because it was clear that this was important to Kenzie.

"Hm, well, if you say it's an experience I must have, then what do you recommend I get?"


	2. The Knock Knock Joke

You were staring the God of Thunder down in the living room of the Avengers Tower. Between the two of you, you were trying to see who could come up with the best/worst jokes. Whoever laughed first had to tell Tony that they were the one who "accidentally" filled his pool up with 25 million Orbeez. Needless to say, it was a battle of the wills.

Loki was casually sitting on the floor in front of your chair, leaning against your legs and reading a book. He, unfortunately, wasn't a part of the Orbeez ordeal…not that he would "stoop so low as to participate in childish jokes" anyway.

"What do you call a cow that jumps over barb wires instead of the moon?" Thor asked, his deep voice rumbling and he smirked, quirking an eyebrow, thinking that he finally had you with this one. It had been 58, now 59 minutes of this back and forth.

Your eyes narrowed, having heard this one before…and you knew you were going to have to hold in laughter. "What do you call them?" you asked, lifting your hand to cover your mouth, hoping you could get away with it. Catching on to what you were doing, Thor smacked your hand away and as a result, Loki summoned a knife, casually twirling it between his long fingers, the threat evident…all without looking away from his book.

Thor eyed the knife nervously, visibly gulping before composing himself. "Utter desctru—wait, no," Thor paused, trying to remember the punchline, his brows furrowing as he was thinking over it over. "No, it's udder destruction."

Relieved he slipped, you let out a small sigh, smirking at the god at his failure. "Hm, seems like you need to work on the deliverance, _brother_."

He scowled at your teasing before he reclined in his chair, crossing his legs and picking up his pint of beer to sip at. "I believe it's your turn, _sister_."

Thinking for a moment, rolling through the useless facts in your head, you finally remembered the one you wanted. Giving Thor the evilest smile you could muster, your hands under your chin and leaned forward. "Knock *pause* knock."

He scowled, hating knock knock jokes. He claimed that was cheating. "Who's there?"

"To?"

"To who?"

Loki finally looked up from the book he was reading, scowling. "To _WHOM_."

Both Thor and you looked at each other in surprise, eyes wide and mouths hanging open in an unattractive manner. Loki gave us a smug look before returning to his book as if he had never said anything.

You were the first to break out into laughter, Thor following in suit.

Looked like you both lost and would have to face the wrath of "the Man of Iron" together.


	3. The Worst Joke

You were hard-pressed to admit it, but if you could go back and change your past actions, you 100% would…and that was disappointing. You had always prided yourself in that fact that you had no regrets, but now that Tony had banned you and Thor from the swimming pool for the rest of summer in 98 degrees, you regretted it. Sure, someday you would look back at the fact that you and _the_ God of Thunder had dumped accidentally spilled 25 million Orbeez in the swimming pool and congratulate yourself. Heck, even immediately after the incident, you two were prouder than a couple of peacocks. But at the end of the day, after going through an intense round of cheesy jokes with Thor, you both had come clean to Tony and he was livid due to the fact that removing all the orbs would be next to impossible and all together, time-consuming. As punishment for your "sins" (Tony _was_ a drama queen), you had to remove every last Orbeeze in the _whole_ tower and you both were officially banned from the pool.

"It's not fair," you complained aloud, stretching your body across your favorite Frost Giant who's body was always cool, despite the exhausting heat. You would do anything to any reprieve from the sweltering humidity and you most definitely did not mind the excuse to cuddle with Loki. Of course, Loki didn't mind either. He found it incredibly humbling (and comforting) that someone would ever feel safe enough in his presence to remain in such a vulnerable position.

The Asgardian God of Mischief (who surprisingly enough, was not a part of the Orbeeze epidemic, claiming he only came up with clever ways to deliver mischief *cue eye roll*) asked, "What's not fair?"

"Stupid Thor doesn't need the damn pool when he can just go to Asgard and hang out in his own _Kingly_ pools."

You could practically feel the smirk that stretched across Loki's lips. He pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of your head and pulled you tighter into his arms. "He doesn't always like to play fair, does he?" he mused, his voice vibrating through your body, causing you to shiver, trying to fight off _thoughts._

Pursing your lips, you glared at the ceiling, trying to remind yourself that just because it was summer, you didn't need-

"Did you know that potatoes were the first of Midgardian plants to grow in space?"

Loki's question through you off guard. Seldom did he ever voice his random thoughts, unless said thoughts related to the conversation in some roundabout way.

You turned in his arms so that you could be face to face and you smiled when you saw the mischief and happiness dancing between those steely blue eyes. _This is a distraction_ , you quickly realized and decided to play into it. "No, I did not. Guess you learn a new thing every day."

"Well, one could say you've been tatter taught."

Your heart froze in your chest out of surprise before you broke out into a loud laugh. A few tears trailed down your face as you tried to breathe normally again.

Feeling better after the much-needed laugh, you rested your forehead on Loki's, looking deep into his eyes, your own showing your appreciation for him. "Thank you, love."

LATER

Loki was called to Asgard by Thor and you were searching for a certain spiderling.

None too surprising, you found him down in the lab with Tony, making improvements to the Iron-Spider suit.

Peter was the first to notice that you were there and he began to bounce up and down on his feet in excitement. "Hey, Kenzie! What are you doing down here? Not that you're not welcomed, but it's-"

"Kid," Tony cut off the poor child's nervous ramblings. "Breathe."

Peter blushed, his eyes turning to the ground as he took an exaggerated breath to calm himself.

The scene brought a genuine smile to your face. "Tatter taught? Really?"

Once again, the red seemed to spread across the teenager's cheeks, but he kept grinning at you. "I think it's hysterical," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Taking a few steps forward, you placed yourself in front of Peter before dragging him down to your height for a tight hug. "That was the worst joke I ever heard," you teased, pulling away to ruffle his hair, causing him to scoff at you and smack your hands away. Before he could protest, you tossed him the worn notebook in your hands. "There's a collection of jokes I've heard over the years. I'll think you'll make good use of it."

The million-watt smile that was presented to you made you feel like you accomplished something great.

Eagar to see what was in there, Peter flipped to a random page. "Hey, Mr. Stark? Say a king has three goblets. Two are full and the third is half full, what would be the name of the king?"

None too surprising, Tony went along with it, happy to do anything to placate the kid. "No clue how you get a name from so little information."

"Phillip III!"


	4. Wine(y) Days

It was a torrential downpour outside and you couldn't help but feel slightly amused at how well the weather fit your mood. The last week had been complete and utter shit and you were fighting the urge to pull your hair out. You were certain that you were losing hair because chunks of it came out when you ran your fingers through the length of it. Having all but given up on putting on a front for the world, you were sitting in a plush armchair in front of the windows that made up the backside of your house. Wearing a pair of worn out sweatpants from your high school days (because the older the better, right?) and a long-sleeved shirt your stole from Loki's dresser, you were snuggled up under a deep green throw blanket, nursing a delicious bottle of Cabernet, absentmindedly listening to the music that played over the speakers quietly in the background.

Work was more stressful than usual and you were convinced that common sense was no longer common, possibly non-existent. Clients were not understanding that they are not the only person in the world who needs help or if there were other people, well, they felt their case was more important and you should tell everyone else to go screw themselves. Another client took your name and signed it on a motion that they filed on their own without your knowledge…in court…which was quickly brought to your attention by an angry email from the opposition attorney who knew you were in a three-day trial and how on earth could you file that motion while cross-examining a witnesses? That client was promptly arrested on multiple charges and they were threatening to have _you_ disbarred as if you were the one who broke the law. And your favorite part, a client's father approaching the judge after a hearing and started to berate the said judge, swearing at them up and down, threatening them. Yet another fool thrown in jail. Not to mention the one who lied in Federal Court…

You snorted, rolling your eyes at the stupidity and chugged a mouthful of wine.

Shitty week indeed. Doesn't help that your husband was away on a hunt with his brother. You glared at the rain that was streaming down the windows, not even flinching when lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud roar of thunder that shook the pictures that hung on the wall.

You loved Loki with your whole being, but you were miffed that he was gone during this shit week. Logically, you knew that it wasn't fair to feel resentful towards the Asgardian god, but you were a lawyer 90% of the time. You didn't have to be logical all time time. That and the fact that because he wasn't around, you could pout like a child…a grown ass child with alcohol.

 _Just remember, Love. You get to be home in our bed while I am babysitting a fully grown Asgardian King who is as ADD as a golden retriever puppy._ Loki's parting words flashed through your mind and you felt a tiny bit better that he would be suffering a little bit too. That's not to say you both didn't love Thor, but he really was like a puppy. That or a child let loose in a candy store, hyped up on crack.

A chime rang through the room, indicating that you had a new email. Reaching into the pocket of your pants, you pulled out the phone and quickly swiped to see who it was and frowned when you saw the name of one of the clients who had been arrested this week. Obviously, they were out and they were demanding a meeting right damn now and were going to call in five minutes. Not having the patience for any more stupidity for the day, you powered down the phone and tossed it onto the coffee table so it would be out of reach if temptation was there for you to turn it back on.

With yet another tired sigh, you took a long sip of your wine before melting into the chair, closing your eyes and rubbing your temples to fight off an offending headache.

"Oh, Love. Are you actually drinking wine from the bottle?" Loki's silky smooth voice broke through your self-misery, making your heart rate spike in surprise.

Many different emotions ran through you, but you were too emotionally exhausted to properly express any of them. Had it been any other day, you would have run to your husband's arm, squeezing the life out of him and smothering him with affection. Instead, you slowly blinked at him, keeping a blank expression on your face before looking away and taking another sip of wine.

This was obviously very concerning to Loki as he had never seen you in a state such as this in all the years you had been together. Without a moment's hesitation, he magic-ed himself so that he was directly in front of you. He crouched down so that he was at eye level and you could see the concern that filled his green eyes. Once you had registered that his eyes were green, you managed the tiniest of smiles. That was something that had initially drawn you to him. Normally, he would have icy blue eyes that could steal your breath away, but whenever he felt strong emotions or did magic, they would darken into the most beautiful of greens that would stop your heart. Loki always thought your reaction to the color change was amusing.

Loki noticed your small smile and gave you one of his own as he lifted a hand to your cheek, gently cupping your face with his strong hand. Your reaction was automatic as you nuzzled into him, briefly pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm and he gently stroked your cheek with his thumb.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he rested his own on yours. His eyes were searching yours. "Darling, pray tell. What has happened while I was away?"

His words triggered the dam of your emotions and you immediately began to laugh obnoxiously, pulling away from him to clutch at your stomach. This was not the reaction that he was expecting and he leaned back on his heels, his face betraying his befuddlement. His confusion briefly turned into concern when he noticed your face was turning red from laughing so hard and you were gasping for breath.

After a minute, you recognized that your husband was about to have an aneurysm and you held up a finger to indicate that you just needed a minute. In response, Loki put up his hands in defense and gave you an appraising look, waiting for you to calm down.

Just like you had said, it only took a minute for you to calm down from your mental breakdown. As soon as your breathing had calmed, you jumped up from the chair and wrapped your arms around Loki's waist, holding him tightly. He understood that this meant you wanted him to embrace you back and he squeezed you just as tightly. Another chunk of time passed and you pressed a kiss to his chest before you turned your face up to him. You knew that you probably looked half crazed, skin blotchy and eyes wide, but you also knew that no matter the state you were in, this man, this god, in front of you, would love you unconditionally…and that made your heart swell with happiness and love.

Though Loki would never admit it to anyone besides you, he loved it when you were feeling affectionate like this. Cuddly you was his favorite you.

"Better now?" he teased, gently squeezing your waist and nuzzled against your head.

You snorted, rolling your eyes at him. You knew that no matter what was going on in this world, whether with work, the Avengers, or just your families, everything would be okay because you would always have Loki and he would always have you.

"Just wait until you hear about my week. Then _you'll_ be pulling out the tequila."


End file.
